Game Club Project
The Game Club Project (ゲーム部プロジェクト Gemu Bu Purojekuto) is a group of Virtual YouTubers operated by Unlimited Inc. that started activity on 6 March 2018. In April 2019, there was a controversy regarding an internal problem between the voice actors portraying the club members and the management leading to them quitting their roles. They later resumed their activities on 19 April after a discussion among the voice actors and managements. Introduction Video Game Club Project's (Kaede) debut video. Members History Background Their YouTube channel was created on 25 January, 2018. The first video posted on the channel was uploaded on 6 March, with Kaede Yumesaki introducing herself. Controversy Mistreatment controversy On 5 April, 2019, the voice actors portraying the members quit their role as they were mistreated and received verbal abuse from the production staff. On the next day, the news became widespread but there was no official words from the management until April 8. On that day, an official statement made on the company's website stated that they are aware of the rumors and were making discussions towards the improvement of treatment and work conditions.Noguchi, K. (2019, April 8). ゲーム部プロジェクトに関するご報告. Retrieved from https://unlimited-ent.co.jp/56/ On April 11, the management gave an update of the situation. Apologizing for the situation, the representative of the management announced that there will be a new department that specializes in managing the voice actor staffs and is separate from the business side of the company. They also hinted at the continuation of the Game Club Project. On 15 April, the members posted on Twitter that they are back and that they would resume activities on the 19th.Kaede_gamebu. (2019, April 15). みなさんお久しぶりです‼️ そしてお待たせしました‼️ ゲーム部の活動を19日から再開したいと思います(*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ ポケモン動画ももう撮影しました�� まさか初戦であんなことになるとは…������ 楽しみにしててくださいね✨✨ Tweet. Retrieved from https://twitter.com/statuses/1117729885722529793Ryo_gamebu. (2019, April 15). お久しぶりです。長い間お待たせしてしまいごめんなさい。 待っていてくれてありがとう��！ しばらくお休みしていましたが、19日から動画の投稿の方を再開したいと思います！！ スマブラももうすぐジョーカー解禁だ( ´~` ) Tweet. Retrieved from https://twitter.com/statuses/1117730021341184000Haruto_gamebu. (2019, April 15). 諸君、待たせてしまってすまない。 19日に動画投稿をまた始めたいと思う。 いつぞやの宣言通りApex Legendsの動画もあげるから楽しみにしててくれ。 Tweet. Retrieved from https://twitter.com/statuses/1117730286823849984Miria_gamebu. (2019, April 15). みんなおっひさ～！！元気だった？ 心配かけちゃってごめんね～�� 金曜日からまた動画の投稿を始めちゃいたいと思います！ あともうちょっとだけ待っててぽよ�� Tweet. Retrieved from https://twitter.com/statuses/1117731129606303744 VA replacement controversy In late June 2019, the voice actress for Miria was replaced. Later in early July, the voice actor for Haruto was replaced. These have met with massive backlash from fans resulting in the channel losing more than 30,000 subscribers within a week after the videos were uploaded. The other channels under Unlimited Inc. (e.g. Cocoa Domyoji and Aogiri High School Game Club) were also affected by the backlash losing several subscribers as well. On 17 July, the representative of Unlimited Inc. released a statement apologizing for the delay in the announcement for the replacement. He also stated that the voice actors for Kaede and Ryo will also be replaced in early September later that year.Noguchi, K. (2019, July 17). 「私たちがゲーム部プロジェクトを立ち上げた経緯と、ゲーム部プロジェクトが目指す未来について」. Retrieved from https://gameclubproject.jp/20190717info/ Trivia * The first member of the Game Club to debut was Kaede and she stated that she is the President (部長 / buchou) of the club. * Haruto's younger sister is the virtual singer Domyoji Cocoa. She occasionally appears on some videos. * Most of their contents are produced skits or game streams. They did a group livestream in June 2018. * Haruto is occasionally nicknamed "Harutrash" (ハルカス Harukasu) by fellow VTubers and fans alike, to which he does not take kindly. It was her group mate Miria who first called him with such moniker. Haruto retaliates by calling her "Stupink" (アホピンク Ahopinku). * Aogiri High School Game Club is a related group of VTubers from the same company. External Links *Official website *ゲーム部プロジェクト - YouTube channel *放課後ゲーム部 - After School Game Club, YouTube second channel *@Kaede_gamebu - Kaede's Twitter *@Miria_gamebu - Miria's Twitter *@Miria_gamebu - Ryo's Twitter *@Haruto_gamebu - Haruto's Twitter Reference Category:Group Category:Debuted in 2018 Category:Japanese Category:3D Category:Voice: Female Category:Voice: Male Category:Male Category:Female Category:Game Club Project